Maldivesball
Maldivesball |nativename = ދިވެހިރާއްޖޭގެ ޖުމްހޫރިއްޔާ|caption =I MISS MY CLAY!!! REMOVE SEA!!! - 2030 |image =MaldivesArmy.png|reality = Republic of Maldivesball|government = Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic|personality = |language = Dhivehi (Official), English|capital = Maléball|religion = Islam|founded = 26 July 1965|predecessor = British Maldivesball ( UKball).|intospace = No|friends = Indiaball Chinaball Pakistanball Saudi Arabiaball Atlantisball|enemies = Israelcube|likes = Tuna, Football, Divorce, Tourist|hates =Sea, Water, Earthquakes |gender = |notes = |imagewidth = |affiliation = UNball SAARCball|successor = Indian Ocean|type = Indo-Arian|ended = Next earthquake/flood|status = So Many Tourist}} Maldivesball, officially known as the Republic of Maldives, is an island nation in the Indian Ocean–Arabian Sea area, consisting of a double chain of twenty-six atolls, oriented north-south, that lie between Minicoy Island (the southernmost part of Lakshadweep, Indiaball) and the Chagos Archipelago. The chains stand in the Laccadive Sea, and the capital, Maléball, is about 600 kilometres (370 mi) south-west of India and 750 kilometres (470 mi) south-west of Sri Lankaball. History Maldivesball was born as a 7ball and was invaded and ruled by Portugalball, the Netherlandsball and later adopted by UKball from 1887 to 1965. From the mid-sixteenth century, the Maldivesball was dominated by colonial powers: Portugalball, the Netherlandsball and UKball. The islands gained independence from the British Empire in 1965, and in 1968 became a republic ruled by a president and an authoritarian government. Between independence and 2016 Maldivesball was a member of the Commonwealthball. The archipelago is located atop the Chagos-Maldives-Laccadive Ridge, a vast submarine mountain range in the Indian Ocean, which also forms a terrestrial ecoregion together with the Chagos and the Lakshadweep. Their atolls encompass a territory spread over roughly 90,000 square kilometres (35,000 sq mi), making the country one of the world's most geographically dispersed. Its population of 328,536 (2012) inhabits 192 of its 1,192 islands. In 2006 the capital and largest city Maléball, located at the southern edge of North Malé Atoll, had a population of 103,693. Maléball is one of the Maldivesball's administrative divisions and, traditionally, it was the "King's Island" where the ancient royal dynasties were enthroned. It is the smallest Asian country in both population and land area. With an average ground level elevation of 1.5 metres (4 ft 11 in) above sea level, it is the planet's lowest country. It is also the country with the lowest natural highest point in the world, at 2.4 metres (7 ft 10 in). Between 2025 (most pessimistic) and 2050 (optimistic) Maldivesball will drown due to global warming. How to draw To draw Maldivesball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape with a red border # Color the rest of green and draw a white crescent in the centre # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery 10276005 620883027981330 5930176532214904587 n.png The_Maldives_Goes_Climbing.png ILn7moS.png CFJUL1Z.png IWdpGXf.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 4ocdK8T.png M1vdFLd.png B4Pxgln.png Can Into Math.png Industrialization.png Category:South Asia Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Semites Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Island Countryball Category:Microstates Category:HUE Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Small island Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:Independent Category:Dhivehi Speaking Countryball Category:Low countries Category:Is blub Category:Island Category:Islands Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Archipelago Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Asian Category:Sharia Category:Indian Ocean Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lovers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Defend Muslim Category:Buddhist Removers Category:Christian Remover Category:Buddhist Remover Category:Christian Haters Category:Terrorism Category:India Allies